Elder Scrolls V Skyrim: Empire Dynasty and Saṃsāra Eye
by Jeager-Thor.12
Summary: What does it mean to have an eye of God? or to have the soul of a dragon? Or maybe belonging to Royal bloodline? All you need to know is that destiny works in strange ways, my friend.
1. Chapter 1

„Skyrim: Empire Dynasty and Saṃsāra Eye"

Disclaimer:I don't own Skyrim, Rigmor of Bruma(Mod) or Naruto Franchise

Chapter 1

„New World."

**[Helgen,4E 201]**

A man in his early 20's slowly open his eyes. Touching his skin, a cold breeze made him shiver. Why was it so cold? Fully opening his eyes, young man looks ahead and saw somebody sitting right in front of him. It was a man in his late 30's with long dark blonde hair with a gag in his mouth. He was wearing dark fur cloak and what appears to be an armor beneath it. His dark blue eyes were watching Young Man slowly waking up. He seems to be interested in his eyes.

"Where...am I?" -the Young man asked, now fully awake.

"Seems like We have sleepy heads in here." -Someone said. Young look to his left to see another man with blonde hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing something resembling a light armor with blue cloth and brown fur."What's with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?" -The young man asked surprised to see himself and others riding a carriage. On top of that, they seem to be handcuffed.

"Well...One of your eyes is entirely purple with ring patterns and six commas. And the other one has a black iris." -That shocked young man."Strange. Never seen anything like that. What's your name boy?"

"What...? Wait, who I am?" -The young man asked himself but got nothing. He had no idea who he was or where he was at that matter."Where are We? How did I get here?"

"You don't remember anything? I feel sorry you. My name is Ralof." -Ralof introduces himself."We're in Skyrim. From what I saw you're caught in the lad in front of me."

The young man glanced at the man in front of Ralof. He was a bit older than him and had brownish blonde hair. His eyes were blue like a sky. Unlike Ralof and gagged man, he was wearing old rags.

"Do you know who I am?" -The young man asked in a hopeful voice. Any piece of information was important.

"I'm sorry, friend. I found you while crossing the border. My name is Haaper Blackthorn." -Haaper introduces himself in a friendly manner."I found you lying unconscious. I checked if you're alive. Then Empire ambushed Stormcloaks. Sadly We both got mixed into this mess..."

"Where We're going?" -The young man asked."And what's up with him?" -he added while pointing at a gagged man.

"Watch your tongue, friend. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim." -Ralof said seriously."I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"What's Sovngarde?" -The young man asked and Ralof chuckled.

"Seems like you're hit in the head pretty badly, my friend." -Ralof said with a weak smile."You really don't know anything or who you are?"

"Not really...but I have this name in my head." -The young man said slowly.

"What is it? Maybe that's your name." -Haaper stated.

"Madara...Madara Uchiha." -'Madara' said, surprising everyone. Even Ulfric.

"Never heard of such name in all Tamriel." -Ralof said."But, just by looking at you I can say that you're from somewhere entirely else. As to how you got here, it remains a mystery."

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!" -They all heard in the distance. It was one of the Imperial soldiers.

"Good. Let's get this over with." -General Tullius replied. He was leading one of many carriages in front of them.

"look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor." -Rolaf spat with venom in his mouth. Clearly, he held great hatred for the man."And it looks like the Thalmor's are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with it."

'Elves?' -Madara thought in amazement. They passed the gates to hold and Madara saw three elves, two in golden armor and one on a horse in dark robes.'What's with this place?'

"Sigh...This is Helgen...I used to be sweet on a girl from here." -Ralof said with a heavy voice."Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

"Sounds nice." -Haaper said to Ralof who smiled.

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe." -Ralof said before they heard a strong female voice.

"Get these prisoners out of the cart. Move it!" -They suddenly stopped and with a sigh, Ralof got up on his feet.

"This is the end of a line." -Ralof said with small pride in his voice. Where did that pride come from, Madara had no idea."Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"Wait! But I didn't do anything!" -Madara said with panic as he saw a masked man with a big bloody ax.

"Face your death with courage, friend." -Ralof said with fear in his voice.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." -It was the same female voice, but now Madara saw the source. It was a woman in her mid 30's in heavy armor.

Madara waited as Ulfric, Ralof, and Haaper went for the block. Now it was his turn.

"Are you okay?" -The soldier with list asked."And what's with your eyes?"

"I don't know what's going, sir." -Madara said carefully."I have no memory of my life up until then. Please, I didn't do anything. I don't even know who I am exactly!"

"So you don't have a name?" -Soldier mused."Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list as well."

Madara look at Captain with pleading eyes. For an instant, he notices her eyes soften for a second before returning to former cold gaze.

"Sigh...We already have Ulfric and the civil war will be over in a few." -The captain said with a tiny smile."Fine, release him. But I call a favor. Once We're done here, you'll join the Imperial Legion."

"B-but I never fought in my life...At least I don't think so." -Madara said making Captain smirk.

"Then We'll beat you into shape." -Captain stated with cross arms."Hadvar, if you will."

Hadvar walks to Madara and releases him from his cuffs. After rubbing his wrist, Imperial soldier pointed him to sit down at the entry to a house next to them.

"Maybe it's your eyes, but you're lucky." -Hadvar said after Captain left them to attend the block."This is the first time Captain ever spared someone. After this, you have no choice but to join the Legion."

Madara remains silent. There was too much going on at once. Hadvar notices that and decided to leave him to attend the block himself. Madara froze when he saw headsman cutting someone's head. If it wasn't for his luck, that would be him eventually. He thanked the god for that. But then he heard Haaper name and gulp. True, he barely knew him but still...

Then something strange happened. Everyone heard a roar in a distance. It wasn't a bear or anything like that. Suddenly, Marada's eye pulsed and he winced in pain. He covers the eye with his hand not knowing what causes that.

"What was that?" -Somebody asked.

"It's nothing... Carry on." -Tullius said in a calm tone.

"Yes, General Tullius." -Captain replied.

Then Madara's eyes widen as a Dragon appeared in the distance.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" -Some called. As headsman was about to cut Haaper heads off, dark scaled dragon landed on a tower behind everyone.

Suddenly the sky became clouded and from it, fire meteors shower began to rain on Helgen. Madara quickly got up and began to look for some cover. Then he notices that Ralof and Haaper running toward the tower on his right. He went after them and quickly came inside. Panting he saw that Ulfric was with them as well.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" -Ralof asked with clear disbelief.

"Legends don't burn down villages." -Ulfric said in ungently manner. Then they heard loud roar near the tower."We need to move. Now!"

They rushed up the stairs and then suddenly the same dragon crashed his head through the wall of the tower. He spat a hot fire and instinctively cover faces with their arms. Once the dragon was gone and the upper stairs were blocked, they stopped by the hole in the tower. There was a hole in a roof of a house next to the tower. Madara and Haaper jumped down without thinking, but Ralof and Ulfric were nowhere to be seen.

"Now where?!" -Haaper asked and Madara notices another whole, this time on the second floor that they're in.

"Down there!" -Madara pointed. Then they jumped down and Madara heard familiar now voice.

"Don't look up. Just focus on me. You can do it!" -It was Hadvar. After going outside, Madara saw Hadvar calling after a boy who was kneeling down to a dead body. He deducted it was probably his father."Haming, you need to get over here!"

Finally, Haming acknowledges him and quickly run toward him and then hide with some elder.

"That a boy. You're doing great!" -Hadvar said with a small smile. But then he notices dragon landing right in front of them."Gods...Everyone get back!"

But Madara didn't. His eye pulsed again and now he saw images of himself. He was doing some hand signs and then a giant fireball came out of his mouth. Instinctively, he rushes to face the dragon. Quickly flashing through hand signs, Madara took a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" -As if dragon knew what was coming, he responded with his wave of hot flames. Madara spit hot fire towards the dragon and the two went to stalemate with each other. Neither of them was giving up, but suddenly Haaper pulled Madara back, breaking his jutsu.

"I don't know how you did it, but are you out of your mind!" -Hadvar shouted at Madara."Now he won't leave us!"

But to his surprise, the dragon went back to the sky. Madara and Dragon eyes briefly met. There was a strange sense of respect coming from those blood-red eyes, but Madara felt the same for some reason.

"This is our chance!" -Haaper said."Let's go!"

Without a second thought, Madara and Hadvar follow Haaper. The trio eventually manages to get the keep. But suddenly Ralof came out of nowhere.

"Ralof, you damn traitor! Out of my way!" -Hadvar shouted, causing Ralof to scoff at him.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!" -Ralof said seriously, making Hadvar snarl in disgust.

"Fine, I hope that Dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" -Hadvar spat out.

"Madara, Haaper! Come with me!" -Ralof called out.

"With me! Let's go!" -Hadvar said in a superior voice. Now Madara had no idea who to go with. He was spared by this Imperial Legion, but on the other hand, Madara felt like he owns Haaper for saving him.

Without realizing, Haaper went with Ralof. He wanted to go as well, but he didn't feel it was right. So obviously he went with Hadvar.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it." -Hadvar said with sadness."Was that really a dragon? The bringers of the End of Time?"

"I...have no idea. There is too much going on and I feel like my head is about to explode." -Madara said while shaking his head. What on earth was going on?

"Calm down! We both have to get out of here." -Hadvar stated and Young man nods."How did you do it? I mean, I've never a mage spitting fire like a dragon."

"I don't know...It seems like I'm regaining my memories." -Madara replied while looking down. He wanted memories about himself, not of what he could do.

"C'mon, we have to move." -Hadvar called."Grab anything you can and let's go."

Without wasting time, Madara went and grab some light imperial armor, sword, dagger, and backpack with few healing potions. After making their way through the keep, the two heard familiar voices.

"It's Ralof and that prisoner." -Hadvar whisper to Madara."Might as well take care of them."

"Wait. I know that you have a bone to pick with Ralof, but that prisoner didn't do anything." -Madara wanted to reason with him."And besides, we have a much bigger problem. We have to get out before this keep will collapse."

"I know that..." -Hadvar replied defeated.

Quickly jumping out of the hiding, Madara and Hadvar surprised both Haaper and Ralof.

"Damn you Hadvar! Can't you see We have bigger problems?!" -Ralof shouted at him.

"I know that. Let's call it a truce." -Hadvar said with difficulty."Let's help each other this once. But when we get out, We're enemies again. Clear?"

"Clear. I'm surprised." -Ralof said with a chuckle."Madara, you're quite good with words if you made him see the reason."

"Guys, there is not a time for this." -Haaper stated as the keep was shaking."Let's get out of here!"

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

„Severed bonds"

[Helgen. Inside the keep.]

Finally, inside Madara and Hadvar drop on the ground. They're both coughing and trying to catch their breath. After a minute, they get up on their feet.

"We should keep moving." -Hadvar stated. Madara nods. Then he looks at his own arm."Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find anything for these burns."

"Okay..." -Madara quickly went for the nearest container. He found a light Imperial armor with sword and dagger."What's the story with you and Ralof?"

"Why do you care?" -That came harshly from Hadvar."It's obvious, isn't it? He's the traitor to the Empire. That's all."

"Seems like there is more to it." -Madara said. Hadvar snorted at him.

"I don't like to repeat myself." -Hadvar replied."Why do you care?"

"I don't know if We're going to survive this." -Madara said in an unsure tone."Might as well get to know each other."

"I don't know..." -Hadvar said with a sigh.

"I don't wanna force you." -Madara said and Hadvar nods.

"Fine...We knew each other since We're kids." -Hadvar started.

[With Ralof and Haaper."

"We lived in the same village near Helgen." -Ralof said. He didn't know how Haaper made him talk about his past. But for some reason, he trusted him.

"So you're childhood friends?" -Haaper, while wrapping sword on his belt.

"Yes. Two boys from Riverwood against the world." -Ralof joked."We're good friends. We both grew up with a dream of becoming Legates in the Imperial Army."

[With Madara and Hadvar.]

On their way, the two continue the conversation.

"Although our dream was to go on amazing adventures and eventually start a family." -Hadvar said with a smile. But then his smile fades."But at the age of 17, Our parents force us to join the legion."

"But why?" -Madara asks curiously.

"Because they believed it was our duty as the new generation to serve Empire." -Hadvar answered with a snarl. He hated it when he was a kid, but now it was different."We really didn't want to go. Especially not without telling Laide how I feel..."

"Who Laide?" -Madara asked.

[With Ralof and Haaper.]

"Remember when I was talking about the girl back at the carriage?" -Ralof asked and Happer nods."Yeah...I didn't want to go without telling her about my feelings toward her. But there was that damn Hadvar..."

"He also had a feeling for her?" -Haaper asked and Ralof snorted.

"Yeah...You can say that We're rivals in that terms." -Ralof said sad smile."Often, she was a subject of our arguments and fights."

"Did you tell her how you feel?" -Haaper asked and Ralof shakes his heads.

"No...They didn't even give me a chance to do that." -Ralof explained.

"So how did you join the stormcloaks?" -Haaper asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well..." -Ralof mused.

[With Hadvar and Madara.]

"We've served for a couple of years together. We had our share of battles." -Hadvar continued after killing a few stormcloaks on their way. Madara didn't want to kill them, but they attack him. He was surprised how easy it was for him to kill somebody."One day, because of White-Gold Concordat, Ralof wanted to leave the Legion. He's a Talos worshipper like Ulfric, so it's no surprise why he joins him."

"White-Gold Concordat? What's that?" -Madara asked.

"You really have problems with your memories." -Hadvar said with a tired sigh."The White-Gold Concordat is the official name given to the agreement signed that ended the Great War of the Fourth Era. We're losing against the Third Aldmeri Dominion, or High Elves if you will. To avoid further death of our people, Titus Mede II sign the treaty. Among the terms were outlawing worship of Talos and disbandment of the Blades."

"I see. No surprise the Emperor sign it." -Madara agreed.

"Yeah, but people didn't take kindly banning worship of Talos." -Hadvar said."That's one of the reasons why Ulfric started the rebellion. He's blinded by his damn nordic patriotism."

[With Ralof and Haaper.]

"Like Ulfric I saw weakness in current Empire." -Ralof said with a sad tone."We're nothing but a puppet of Thalmor. Only Ulfric saw that and decided to act. That's when I joined Stormcloacks myself."

"I guess that Hadvar didn't take this well." -Haaper stated and Ralof nods.

"I left him a note, trying to explain my reasons." -Ralof said remembering the day. It was the worst day since leaving the Riverwood."But as you can see, he thinks of me as a traitor and nothing more."

"It must be hard." -Haaper said and Ralof agreed.

"Yeah, but that's the past." -Ralof said with a sigh.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. They prepare themselves and the Hadvar and Madara jump in ready for a fight. They all stop and just stared at each other. Around them were bodies of various men and women. Both Legion and Stormcloaks. Blood leaking from their weapons. Tension rising in the air. Madara and Haaper look at the scene in worry. They didn't want to fight each other. But that couldn't be said about Ralof and Hadvar.

"So..I guess this is it?" -Hadvar asked, raising his Imperial sword at Ralof who responded with his axe.

"Yeah, I think it was our destiny." -Then they rushed at each other.

"No!" -Madara and Haaper shouted. In a blink of an eye, Madara appeared between them. He had no idea how he got there, but Madara quickly blocks Hadvar and Ralof weapons with his sword and dagger."Are you out of your mind?!"

"He's right. We have a dragon outside, killing and destroying everything on its path." -Haaper said, showing his reasoning. Soon they heard a dragon roar above them.

"You're wasting your time right now." -Madara said as his purple eye glowed dimly.

"Then what about these bodies?!" -Ralof shouted."What about my comrades?!"

"You ignorant, selfish fool!" -Hadvar yelled back."What about my comrades?! You knew them, didn't you?! Yet you killed them without a second thought!"

"Both of you shut up!" -Madara shouted at them."Look around you, damn idiots! Don't you see that this senseless civil war is destroying you?! You're spilling your own blood because of some damn laws that you don't like! Is that what you wanted Ralof?!"

At that, Ralof grip of his axe loosens for a second.

"And you Hadvar! Your damn Empire gave up on finding a way to fight against Aldmeri Dominion!" -Madara snarled, causing Hadvar to flinch."You're not even trying to fight anymore!"

"He's right. Both of you just stop and think." -Haaper said in serious tone."Instead of trying to escape from this doom keep, you want to kill each other. If you truly believe that you're right and want to prove it...Then live! Show everyone why YOU are right! But if you die here, then all of your believes and dreams for the future won't come true!"

Suddenly, both men drop their weapons and simply look at each other. There is saying that if people understand each other, they don't need words.

"That's not what Laide would want from you..." -Madara gently said making two grit their teeth.

"Fine...Temporary truce." -Hadvar said lowering his guard."But once We get to safety, We're enemies again. Do you understand... Ralof?"

"...I do." -Ralof replied while putting his axe back on his belt.

"There is an entry to a cave." -Hadvar said."We should use it if it didn't collapse."

"Right. Let's go!" -Haaper said and the rest went after Hadvar. Fortunately, they didn't run into any Legionnaire or Stormcloak.

[Outside of Helgen.]

"Wait!" -Haaper said looking out. He saw that the black-clad Dragon was flying above them. They quickly hide behind rocks."Looks like he's gone for good this time."

"But I don't think We should stick around to find out." -Ralof said and everyone agreed.

"Let's head to Riverwood." -Hadvar said to everyone."My uncle is a blacksmith in here. He'll help you out."

"So will my sister and her husband." -Ralof added."She'll help the two of you. Maybe even let you stay."

"Thank you. It means a lot to us." -Madara said with a smile. After this whole incident, he felt somewhat relieved.

"You don't have. If it wasn't for you We would be probably dead." -Ralof said and even Hadvar agreed."It's the least We can do."

"Okay then. Let's go." -With that, they all head toward Riverwood. Once they came in view of river Madara stopped."Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to check something." -Madara slowly made his way to the river shore. He kneels down and looks at his own reflection.

He had neck reaching pitch black hair. His skin was a bit rough around the cheeks. He had a scar on his neck. But like Ralof said to him at the carriage, his eyes were strange. His right eye was purple with rings and six commas, while his left had a black/dark iris. Knowing his right eye will get attention, he moved bang of hair to cover it. Once he was ready, he joined his group again.

Finally reaching Riverwood, both Ralof and Hadvar smile.

"Home sweet home." -Ralof said to himself, but Hadvar heard him. He couldn't agree more.

"I think this is it." -Hadvar said, facing Ralof. Two men look at each other and simply nod."Find my uncle. You can't miss his forge. I'll go to Solitude. Somebody has to inform General Tullius."

With that, Hadvar quickly moves in the direction of Solitude. Sighing, Ralof turns to Madara and Haaper.

"Okay. Let's go to my sister." -Ralof said and the trio went to the lumber mill.

Not even a minute later, Ralof saw his sister, Gerdur with her husband Hod.

"How is my cute little doing?" -Ralof asked with a bright smile. Upon hearing her brother voice, she sprung around and smiled at him.

"Ralof! By the Nines, I'm so happy to see you!" -Gerdur exclaim, hugging her brother tightly.

"Well, well...I see you finally have time to visit us." -Hod said, giving Ralof a firm handshake.

"I know, I know...Listen, We have a problem." -Ralof said in serious tone.

"Right to the business, huh?" -Gerdur said after calming down."I guess it has to do with your new friends, hmm?"

"Yes, thanks to them I'm still alive." -Ralof said with a smile. Madara and Haaper smile at that."You won't believe, but...Helgen is gone."

"Gods...What happened?" -Hod asked in horror.

"Along with Madara and Haaper here, We're caught by Imperial Legion." -Ralof started."We're sent to the block, but then something impossible happened. A Dragon appeared and attack Helgen."

"We can back it up." -Haaper said, with Madara nodding."We're lucky to get out of there."

"By the Nines...Then what Frodnar said was true." -Gerdur said in horror."He told us that there was a black dragon in the sky. We thought it was just his imagination."

"I know that you have to be tired, but somebody has to inform Jarl of Whiterun." -Ralof said to Madara and Haaper."I can't because they wouldn't let me in with my stormcloak uniform. Besides I have to check if Ulfric made it back to Windhelm."

"Okay...We understand." -Haaper said and Madara agreed.

"Here's a spare key to our house." -Hod said, handing it to Madara."Also, go to Riverwood Trader. You'll find their equipment quite godd. Even some spell books."

"Might as go that Trader." -Madara said and the two head to the trader.

Quickly entering the Trader, Madara and Haaper overheard the conversation/argument of man and woman. They both appeared to be in their 30's and in simple common clothes.

"Well one of us has to do something!" -The woman yelled at the man who was most likely her husband.

"I said NO! No adventures and no thief-chasing!" -The man stated firmly, causing his wife to snarl at him.

"Well, what are you going to do then? Let's hear it." -She said smugly.

"We're done talking about this!" -The man simply said. But then he notices Madara and Haaper."Oh, customers. Sorry, you had to hear that. My name is Lucan Valerius and welcome to the Riverwood Trader."

"Good day...What was that about?" -Haaper asked as wife left the room.

"I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open." -Lucan said quickly.

"Did something happen?" -Madara asked.

"Yes, we did have a bit of..break-in. But we still have plenty to sell." -Lucan assured."Robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold. In the shape of the dragon claw."

"Maybe once We're free We can go and look for it." -Haaper offered with a smile. Madara eyebrow perk at that.

"You could? I've got some coin coming from my last shipment. It's yours if you can bring back. I know where they went, so I'll give you a map." -Lucan said with a smile."Anyway, what can I get you?"

"Just a few things." -Madara said smiling.

They bought two backpacks, two fur tents, few water skins, food and few healing potions. As a bonus from Lucan, they got a pair of black cloaks.

"That's enough." -Haaper said while wrapping the cloak around himself.

"Let's go and warn this Jarl." -Madara said with a sigh._'Just when will I get a break and sort things out?'_

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

„Dungeons and Dragons"

**[Whiterun.]**

Finally reaching Hold of Whiterun, Madara and Haaper were stop by one of the guards.

"Hold! The city's closed with dragons about." -Guard said with a stern voice."Official business only."

"We have news from Helgen about Dragon attack." -Haaper said without blinking.

"And Riverwood is calling for Jarl's help." -Madara added.

"I see. You'd better go on in." -Guard said, notifying another guard to open the gates."You'll find the Jarl in Dragonreach. It's on top of the hill."

Once inside, the duo made their to the Dragonreach without paying attention to the new surrounding. Upon entering, they overheard conversation echoing through the walls.

"What would you have me do, then?" -Spoke a strong male voice. Upon climbing pair of the stair, they saw it was Jarl who was speaking."Nothing?"

Once in her field of view, Dark Elve woman walks up to them with drawn sword. Madara and Haaper both stop as she approaches them.

"My lord...Please. This is no time for rash action." -Partially bald man said in a gentle tone. That was the most likely steward."I just think we need more information before we act."

"What's the meaning of this interruption? -Dark Elve hiss at them."Jarl Bulgruuf is not receiving visitors."

"Riverwood is in danger. We're survivors from Helgen." -Madara said in serious tone.

"As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people." -Dark Elve said, lowering her weapon."So you have my attention. Now, explain."

"Helgen was destroyed by a dragon." -Haaper said."And now Riverwood is in danger."

"If you're survivors, then Jarl will want to hear you out." -Dark Elve said while sheathing her sword."My name is Irileth by the way."

"I've heard your conversation." -Jarl said loudly."So. You're at Helgen? The two of you saw this dragon with your own eyes?"'What's with his eye?' -Jarl added in his thought as he saw Madara strange eye beneath his hair.

"The Imperial was about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the Dragon attacked." -Haaper explains, causing Jarl to frown.

"I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this." -Jarl snorts and re-adjust himself in his throne."Wha do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

"My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once." -Irileth advice."It's in the most immediate danger if that dragon is lurking in the mountains..."

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation!" -Proventus cut her off."He'll assume We're preparing to join Ulfric side! We should..."

"Enough!" -Bulgruuf yells at them."I'll not stand why dragon slaughters my people! Irileth sends a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." -Irileth said with a nod.

"Well done. The two of you sought me out, on your own initiative." -Jarl said with smile. He then notified one his soldier. He brought two items and waited for Jarl signal."You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it." -Then he gave a signal and the soldier gave them two items. One of them was a steel sword and other was a handy bag of Septims."I could use people like you two. Come, let's find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and...rumors of the dragon."

After a small walk to the next room, Madara and Haaper saw a young man in navy blue robes and hood partially hiding his face.

"Farengar, I think I've found people who can help you with your dragon project," Bulgruuf said and Young court wizard face beams up with excitement.

"So, Jarl think you can be of use to me?" -Farengar mused."Ah yes, must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use your help in fetching something for me. Well...When I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in the search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be there."

"And I don't suppose You'll be going with us?" -Haaper asked and Farengar laugh.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm a court wizard. It's my duty to remain here." -Farengar responded.

"Figures..." -Madara sigh and looks at Haaper."Why did We even agree to do this?"

"Well, maybe because somebody decided to buy spellbooks that We don't need?" -Haaper retorts.

"Come on, they're useful! Especially since We're heading to a dungeon and most likely be an attack!" -Madara snaps back.

"Regardless, the location of the stone tablet is the old ruin in the mountains next to Riverwood." -Farengar said and Haaper eye twitch.

"So...We just got from Riverwood and now We have to go back..." -Haaper shoulders drop in defeat. He really didn't like going back and forth on the same day.

"Well. At least We can look for Golden Claw." -Madara said."It's in the same spot on the map that Lucan gave us. Like killing a bird with two stones."

"We don't have an entire day." -Haaper said and Madara agreed."Let's go."

**[Riverwood, near Bleak Falls Barrow]**

"Are you sure, We're prepared for the weather up there?" -Madara asked as the wind pick up.

"It's not that far, Madara." -Haaper said with a chuckle."Or are you chicken?"

"No, I'm not but it's cold." -Madara replied.

Then something strange happened. Instinctively Madara pushes Haaper down to the ground near a stone pillar.

"What was that for?!" -Haaper yelled as he nursed his arm.

"Look..." -Madara said, pointing at the arrow stuck to the tree behind them."Someone's up ahead. And they don't seem to be friendly..."

"Madara...Your other eye." -Haaper said and Madara blinks in surprise."It turns red and has two black commas."

"Why is this happening to me?" -Madara sigh. He then peeks out and quickly avoided another arrow. But then he notices something strange. At first, it seems like an arrow and just a second away from his plunging into his head. In actually, it passes him two seconds later.'That's weird...Like time seem to slow down. This will be useful...'

"Well...any bright idea on how to avoid dying from an arrow?" -Haaper said while going through many scenarios in his head.

"It seems like my new eye can slow time for me to react faster." -Madara said and Haaper gawked at him.

"Well, can you just run toward them and avoid their arrow?" -Haaper asked.

"I don't know how many archers are there." -Madara replied."If We can cause a distraction, I think I can slip and attack them."

"I have an idea." -Haaper said with a grin.

He picks something from the backpack and quickly throws it up to the sky. Madara looking at the thrown item, he quickly rushes from their hiding spot. Now he was able to see that there were four people. Two archers, one on the ground and other on top of the old ruin. He picks up his dagger from Helgen and throw with great accuracy and kills the archer on the ground. Bandits were stunned at the speed that Madara was displaying. It took the two seconds to notice that their archer was dead. Taking out his sword, Madara struck another bandit just a few feet away. Archer on the top changed his focus from Haaper hiding to Madara who just killed their comrade. Haaper saw that and quickly rush to aid Madara. With his new eye, Madara was able to react in time and avoid impending arrow. Now joined by Haaper, the duo went inside of the old ruin and attack another bandit. Without an effort, Bandit fell to the ground. Now it was only an archer.

"Give up! You're alone!" -Haaper said as archer points his bow and arrow at them.

"You'll die for killing them!" -Bandit shouted, shooting his arrow at Madara. He effortlessly avoided arrow and Haaper dash and kill the last bandit.

"That was pointless..." -Madara said in a sad tone.

"Yes, but that's the world We live in." -Haaper said with a sigh. Suddenly wind picks up again and blizzard started."That's not good! C'mon We have to start a fire or We'll freeze to death."

"I'm on it." -Quickly picking some firewood, Madara places them down while Haaper was putting up a tent. Just a few minutes later, the fire was lighting up the surrounding walls."Damnit...Why is Skyrim so cold. How can people in Riverwood live like that?"

"We Nords are use to this coldness." -Haaper said with a smile as he take a bite of grilled chicken breast.

"Ah...I'm so tired." -Madara yawn as he rub one of his eyes."My left eye is burning a little."

"Now that you're saying that...It's still the same." -Haaper said, while looking into his friend eyes. Never in his life did Haaper saw anything like that."Do you feel anything unsual in your left eye?"

"Like something is eating energy from it." -Madara replied, still rubbing his eye.

"Maybe you're using magic?" -Haaper said and Madara look at him."Can you try to cut it off?"

"Worth a try..." -Madara close his left eye and tried to cut of the flow of energy. After few, tries his eye finally got back to normal."Ah...that's better. Thanks for the advice."

"No need to my friend." -Haaper said with a yawn."So, who's gonna take the watch?"

"I will. I want to practise with this eye." -Madara said."Maybe I can do the same with my right eye."

"Alright...I can't believe it's been a few hours since We survived dragon attack." -Haaper said, while lying down on his bedroll.

"I know the feeling." -Madara said with a sad smile."It seem like ages ago. All these people in there though...None of them deserve that. They either died or lost their home."

"It's truely unfair." -Haaper agreed."But We must not let their death and loss to go in vain. If there's anything on that tablet, then We have to get it. We own that to them."

"You're right..." -Madara agreed with a sad smile.

"Goodnight, Madara." -Haaper said and went to sleep.

"Goodnight Haaper." -Madara said and look at the flickering fire.'Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.'

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The Way of the Voice"

**[Bleak Fall Barrow]**

"Hey! Rundgrim! Is anyone coming?" -Tolfring, one few bandits patroling, asked.

"Nothing!" -Rundgrim said while putting down his bow."Can We get back inside? It's freezing and I could use so warm mead."

"Leader said, no!" -Tolfring said. He covers himself from the cold wind with his fur cloak."Can't be helped. We don't want any intruders."

Then suddenly, out of the blue, arrow plunged into Rundgrim head. Tolfrind eye widens in horror. He turns around and was hit by an arrow that landed between his eyes, killing him on the spot.

"Good shot." -Madara complimented. Haaper smirk at the praise."But...It blew our cover."

As soon as he said that, about 10 bandits came running at them. Quickly putting his bow down, Haaper drew his steel sword. Madara took out his dagger and sword and activated his blood-red eye. He could see that they wanted to split and attack both of them separately. But Haaper didn't need a special eye to see that. The two stuck close and attack them together. With his superior speed, Madara had no problem evading any attack coming to him. On the other hand, Haaper had a bit of trouble. Few of bandits manage to graze him, but he still held his own. Quickly defeating his enemies, Madara joins Haaper and they finally defeated all bandits.

"You good?" -Madara asks panting Haaper.

"Yeah...I just could use a potion or two." -Haaper said and pick two potions from his backpack. One for Health and other for stamina."Alright. Good to go."

After pushing heavy stone doors of Bleak Fall Barrow, Madara and Haaper entered the old ruin. Once inside they heard somebody and quickly hide behind the broken stone pillar.

"How many?" -Haaper asked.

"Just two. One man and one woman." -Madara simply replied. Haaper quickly pulls his bow and smirked.

"This should be easy." -Haaper said taking an arrow from his quiver.

"Wait..." -Madara said and Haaper stopped."There is someone coming. It's...a child."

"What's a child doing in a place like this?" -Haaper wonder.

"He looks like them...I think that their son." -Madara said with a sad look.

"Well, We can't just orphan him." -Haaper said and Madara agreed."So, now what?"

"Let me think..." -Madara mused and then his right eye pulsed. A sudden flash of memories came to him."I think I know what to do. Just cover me from here and don't let anyone get in."

"Um, sure. But what do you want to do?" -Haaper asked and Madara simply smiled.

"You'll see." -With that, he calmly left their hiding spot and walk toward bandits and their child.

"What in the oblivion he's doing?" -Haaper said to himself.

"Hey! What are you doing here?! What happened to my group outside?!" -Bandit asked, drawing his sword. The child hide behind female bandit."Speak up or I'll gut you!"

"I don't think your son would want to see that." -Madara said with a chuckle."Anyway, I didn't come here for a fight."

"Like I said...What happened to my group?" -Bandit asked slowly.

"For that, I need you to look into my eyes." -Madara said as both of his eyes glowed dimly.

"What's with your eyes?!" -Woman hissed at him.

"Illusion Technique: Sharingan!" -Madara said and all three of them stare at him blankly."You'll leave and start a new life somewhere else. Begone..."

"Yes..." -They said in a monotone. On their way out, the family passed Haaper without paying any attention to him.

"You're something else, Madara." -Haaper said with a grin across his face."What was that?"

"I learn that this eye has a name." -Madara said pointing at his left eye."It's called Sharingan."

"Doesn't ring the bell for me." -Haaper said with shrug."At least it's something."

"Yes...Let's move." -With that, the duo went further into the ruin.

After a while, they run into a bandit, giant frostbite spider, and bandit who stole the golden claw. Eventually, they hit the wall.

"Well...any ideas?" -Haaper asked while looking at the wall. There were strange rings with pictures of dragon, bear, and owl.

"I've seen these before." -Madara said, referring to the pictures. Then he looks into his backpack and saw golden claw. It was bearing the same marking as the wall."Look at that."

"Oh...I see what you mean." -Haaper said with a smile and moved the rings according to what was on the golden claw. Once that was done, Madara opens the stone wall with golden claw."Now that raises few questions."

"I don't matter. We'll give Lucan his golden claw and get some coins." -Madara said. It wasn't really that important to know how Lucan got that claw."What matter is the stone tablet and getting out of this creepy ruin."

"Don't tell me you're scared of few draugers." -Haaper said chuckling.

"No, but this place gives me chills." -Madara said in an annoyed tone."If you like them so much then how about you stay here for a night?"

"No, thank you." -Haaper said with a bright smile.

Finally, they reach the end of the ruin. They came upon a wall with strange craving and an ancient stone casket.

"What the hell?" -Haaper said as he started to hear voices in his head. Then he noticed that one of the markings on the wall was glowing.

"Is everything okay?" -Madara asked, confused as to why Haaper was walking to the wall.

"I'm not really sure." -As he stands in front of the wall, his vision blurred. Then he said."Fus?"

"What 'fus'?" -Madara said as Haaper turns to him.

"There is a word on that wall. You don't see it?" -At that Madara walk closer to the wall and inspected it.

"Hmm..." -He focused both of his eyes and he could make out few letters on the wall."I see...But I don't see any 'fus' just random letters."

"Weid...They look like craving, but I can see words in them." -Haaper mused.

"I agree. I wonder why though." -As soon as Madara said, they heard something moving behind them.

They turn around to see a Drauger getting out of the casket. He picks up an ancient axe and glared at them both.

"He seems to be a little different than other, don't you think?" -Madara asked and Haaper nodded.

"FUS!" -Drauger shouted at them. They were push back a little, which surprise them.

"Come on, let's get rid of!" -Haaper said, charging at the Drauger. Madara quickly joins him and soon enough, the Drauger fell on the ground, dead this time."Okay, so...where is the tablet?"

"Look..." -Madara pointed at the drauger. He had something sticking out of his stomach."Good thing I have gloves..." -He removed the object from drauger stomach. It was the Stone Tablet!"Finally, now let's get out of here."

"Not before looting this giant chest!" -Haaper in excitement. He opens the chest and his eye widen in surprise."Empty!?"

"That's the lesson for you, Haaper." -Madara said with a laugh."Don't be greedy."

"Pfft...Aw." -Haaper sigh and walk behind Madara with his shoulders down.

After finding secret exit, Madara and Haaper left the Black Fall Barrow.

"Finally...a fresh air." -Madara said while taking deep breaths."Wow, We really spend that much time inside?"

"It's late, so let's go to Riverwood for the night." -Haaper said and after some time they reach Riverwood.

[Next day]

In the morning, Madara and Haaper stop by Riverwood Trader to give Lucan his family ornament. After receiving their payment, it was time to go and head for Whiterun. Once they reached Whiterun, they were stopped by Irileth.

"Hello, Irileth. Is everything okay?" -Madara asked. There were soldiers heading for the gate and seem to be in the rush.

"Dragon was sighted nearby." -Irileth explained."We're heading for the tower near Whiterun. We could use extra men. Are you in or out?"

"Madara, go and give stone tablet to Farengar." -Haaper said and Madara looks at him confused.

"That can wait if there's a dragon you could use my help." -He said seriously.

"We can't let stone tablet get damage in any way." -Haaper said while walking backwards to the , you're pretty fast on your feet. It won't take you long!"

"Tsk, fine." -With that, the two split up. Madara quickly passes through remaining guards in a blur. Finally entering the DragonReach, Madara rush to the room on the right and saw Farengar and some woman in leather armor and hood."I have the Stone Tablet, but I don't have time for talking!"

With that he gave Farengar the tablet, only giving the hooded figure a glance. As he leaves DragonReach, Madara's eye glowed again giving him another memory. Quickly dashing toward the stone stair and jump high in the air, landing on the roof. Smiling, he start jumping from building to building. He passes the gates and from there he could see that Dragon was already attacking the tower.

"Shit!" -Madara cursed as he went into a series of hand seals."**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Madara spat a large fireball at the Dragon spitting his own fire at the guards and Haaper. Haaper and some guards manage to hide behind the destroyed stone post. The dragon was shaken by the attack and immediately turn his head toward Madara. It roared and turn his massive around and took it to the skies. Madara landed on the ground and stare at the creature heading his way. He jumps to the left to avoid being grabbed by the Dragon.

Haaper saw that and rush at the Dragon. He quickly jumps and starts climbing Dragon's back.

"Haaper?! What the hell are you doing?!" -Madara yelled, dodging another fire stream from the Dragon."You wanna die?"

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" -Haaper said with a confident grin. Finally riding on its head, Haaper stab Dragon repeatedly and then jump back on the ground. Madara quickly joins him and both slash Dragon face together.

"Dovahkiin! NO!" -Dragon shouted, much to everyone shock. Those were it's last words before falling to the ground, dead.

"Well...That's that." -Haaper said with a grin. Madara shakes his head in disbelief.

"You're bat shit crazy, you know that?" -Madara said and something unexpected happened. Dragon scales started to burn away and glow."What the hell?"

"Woah, look at that." -Haaper said in awe. Then some sort of energy came out of dragon and moved toward Haaper. The energy surrounded his body."Hey! What the hell is this?!" -Finally, the energy stop swirling around them."Oh, wait. This actually feels great. I feel stronger and somewhat powerful."

"Does that happen to people when they kill a dragon?" -Madara asked in confusion.

"N-No...At least I think so." -Haaper said and then a soldier came to him. His face shown amazement."Um...excuse me?"

"I can't believe it...You're Dragonborn!" -Soldier said and Madara raised his eyebrow.

"What's a Dragonborn?" -Haaper asked, his interest greatly visible on his face.

"In the oldest tales, back from the when there still were in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power." -The soldier explained and Haaper nodded. That would explain why he felt so strong now."That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power."

"I think you're right." -Haaper said with a confident grin.

"It's nice that you're special, but don't let it get to your head." -Madara advice.

"Don't tell me you're jealous..." -Haaper teased with the biggest shit eating grin.

"I'm not, don't forget that I have a few tricks up my sleeves." -Madara said with a smirk as his Sharingan flared to life. They gave each other confident smirks before smiling."Do you even know what you can do?" -At that Haaper paled.

"The Dragonslayers can use Thu'm or shouts to fight in battle." -Soldier added."Try it."

"Em, okay...Raargh!" -Haaper shouted, but nothing happened."Tsk...C'mon."

"Hey, remember that Drauger in Bleak Fall Barrow?" -Haaper nodded."Remember that he shouted 'Fus' just like that word You've read on the wall?"

"Hmm, maybe You're right." -Haaper said and takes a deep breath."**FUS!**" -That knocks the soldier in front of them"Shit! I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dragonborn." -The soldier said with a smile, as Haaper help him get up."It's actually an honor to be shouted by You."

"But I didn't do anything." -Haaper said confused.

"You and your friend did." -Another soldier said."Without your help, Gods know what would happen."

"All I see is dead dragon, and that's all you should care for." -Irileth said with crossed arms."You two should inform the Jarl about this. We'll clear this mess here."

"Right, come on Madara." -Haaper said and Madara nodded. With that, they left to Whiterun.

On their way, they heard shouts coming from the mountains.

_**[…..DO...VAH...KIIN!...]**_

"Right...You've heard that?" -Haaper asked and Madara nodded.

"Yeah...This is just getting weirder and weirder." -Madara said with a sigh.

"For now let's just ignore it." -Haaper said and they head for the gates to the hold.

End of chapter.


End file.
